


A Confession

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy/Harry Potter Crossovers [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crossover Het Pairing, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e03 The Witch, F/M, Healing, Magic, Rare Pairings, Romance, Spells & Enchantments, Teen Romance, Witchcraft, Witches, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy makes a confession to her boyfriend about her childhood, and his answer surprises her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here’s a new Buffy crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. This time it’s Buffy/Harry Potter with the pairing of Amy Madison and Draco Malfoy. I was reading this really cool chapter of a Multiple Crossings story called [Candy Cane Drabbles](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-2374-7/Lucinda+Candy+Cane+Drabbles.htm), and it was about Amy and Draco. I thought it was pretty inspiring. :) 
> 
> I can also see Amy telling Draco all about when she was a kid — especially how her family began to disintegrate when she was 12 years old, and she listened to her father call her mother Catherine a witch, but failed to realize that he meant it literally — and Draco comforting her when she gets all tearful when recalling how her mother switched bodies with her.. and not just because her mother thought she was wasting her youth, but also to relive her glory days as a cheerleader. 
> 
> So I cooked this up. Hope you like it. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and J.K. Rowling (who is also a genius) owns Harry Potter. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

A Confession

His grey eyes filled with worry for his girlfriend, Draco Malfoy looked at Amy, wondering what it was that she wanted to tell him.

“Draco, there’s something I need to talk to you about. Meet me in the park sometime, OK?” 

Now here they were in the park in Sunnydale, California. Draco thought that Sunnydale was quite an odd name, given that it was a town on top of a ‛Boca del Infernio’ (or Hellmouth, as he had heard it recently called). Plus, there were all those vampires. Except these vampires were different. They had amber eyes and ridges on their foreheads — something the Slayer, Buffy Summers (who was a friend of Amy’s), had told him was because of the Hellmouth itself. The vampires back home could’ve given the vampires here a run for their money. Draco certainly knew that. 

He then remembered what Amy had wanted to tell him about and pulled himself back to the present. 

“What is it, Amy?” he asked. “What’s wrong?” 

Amy took a deep breath and began. “Well, Draco, what I’m about to tell you shouldn’t be told to anybody else. Promise you won’t tell anybody?” 

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Draco smiled, and Amy felt a little encouraged. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anybody else — I promise.” 

“Thanks, Draco,” Amy replied. “Well, here’s my confession, as I prefer to put it nowadays. I believe it’s time I start at the beginning.

“You see,” she began, “my mother, Catherine, was a cheerleader at Sunnydale High, and a great one to be precise. Her nickname was ‛Catherine the Great’. She took that team and made them tri-county champions. Y’know, no one’s ever done that before, or since. She and my dad were Homecoming King and Queen. They got married right after graduation.” 

“Ah, how romantic,” Draco remarked. “That must’ve been something.” 

“Well, it was — kind of,” Amy explained. “However, there was one major flaw that my dad had.” 

“What was it?” Draco queried. 

Amy replied, “Well, he was a big loser. Never made any money. Ran off with Miss Trailer Trash when I was twelve.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Wow. That must’ve been quite a shock.” 

“Well, it was to me, yes,” Amy explained. “But it wasn’t all that big when it came to my mom, however.”

“Really?” asked Draco. Amy sensed that he wanted to know. He wanted to learn more. And she was more than happy to reveal everything about her family and what had happened. 

“I never wanted to be a cheerleader in the first place. As a matter of fact, I had no interest in it at all. I wanted to follow my own path, to be my own person. But my mom wouldn’t hear of it. She would make me practice with her six hours a day. When she wasn’t training with me, she was locked in a room upstairs. Exactly what she did up there, I didn’t know. I knew my mom would yell at me if she found out I went in there, so I never went in that room. But I had a pretty good guess of what it was up there anyway. Witchcraft — dark magic. I had pieced it all together thanks to the hints in my parents’ fights with each other.

“I mean, when dad was here, they would fight and yell and he would... call her a witch and... I would, I just thought he meant... Oh, gosh, when he left, I wanted to go with him. But she wouldn’t even let me call. She went crazy. I mean, she’d lock herself upstairs for days, and she was always coming down on me, telling me I didn’t deserve to have it so easy, and that I didn’t know... how hard it was to be her, and... I guess she showed me, huh?”

Amy then remembered the words her mother had spoken to her before Catherine then tried to cast a spell on Buffy that would send her to a ‛dark place’. 

**_“How dare you raise your hand to your mother! I gave you birth. I gave up my life so you could drag that worthless carcass around and call it living?”_ **

Luckily, Buffy had gotten hold of a mirror and reflected Catherine’s spell back at her so that she ended up in, ironically, the cheerleading trophy she had won so many years ago. 

Draco, his grey orbs full of compassion now that he knew the whole story of Amy’s sad childhood — a woman scorned, a daughter abused and a family torn apart — knew — believed, actually — that it wasn’t Amy’s fault her mother had been like that, and that it wasn’t Amy’s fault she had gotten so messed up in the first place. 

“Amy, listen to me,” he said as he held her comfortingly in his arms. “It wasn’t your fault your dad left, and it wasn’t your fault that your mom went crazy and switched bodies with you just so she could relive her glory days as the cheerleader she once was. I believe it was your mom’s fault.” 

“Really?” Amy asked, her dark brown eyes now full of hope. 

Draco nodded. “Yes. Plus, I know what it feels like to be abused myself, as I’ve gone through it in my family.” 

“Oh, no, Draco, not you too,” said Amy, surprised. So Draco knew exactly how she felt since he had experienced the same thing himself in his own family. Wow. 

“Yes.”

“Wow,” Amy remarked. “It’s a wonder you never went insane because of all the abuse and the pressure to keep up an image.” 

“Yep,” Draco nodded. “It is a wonder how I was able to keep my sanity.” 

Amy nodded in agreement. She had no idea that she and Draco came from two different worlds, and yet, they were able to relate to each other because of their home lives. How surprising was that?

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
